Guide for making good battle scene
by omnious
Summary: I am trying to help anyone who want to improve at making battle scene. I hope this so called 'guide' could help you.


I am in my room, in front of my notebook. I think a lot of authors like to create battle scenes but they always miss on something. I want to give then hints so they can make better scene. I am not a pro author, but I am one of the battle maniacs so I know (maybe) what a battle scene must have. Then suddenly Elesis and Ronan come to my room. They see me typing something they don't even understand.

"Hey author! What the hell are you typing now?" Elesis mutters to me.

"Hey! I have pen name you know and why are you two snuck into my room?" I reply as I face them. I think it is too strange for someone who isn't your relative to barge into your room.

"He has a good point there, Elesis. We're sorry omnious." Ronan says apology.

"Don't worry, Ronan. I am just going to type a guide, no… hints to make a better battle scene." I face back at my work.

"Battle scene? Great! We can help." Elesis shouts happily. "Let's practice now, Ron." She tells Ronan with a nod as a reply. They readied Ssanggeom and Tryfing.

What? Practice? Wait! "Wait for a moment!" I shout, trying to stop them. But it seems they don't even care about me at all.

"Take this! Chaos Savior!" "Not good enough! Shadow Stinger!" "HEY! STOP IT WON'T YOU!"

They pause for a moment and see at me, who shouts to them.

"Why are you stopping us?" Elesis asks with confused face.

"Are you planning to break my belongings! You are in my room!" I try to give a good reason. Of course I don't want my room turn into wreaked ship.

"Oops, sorry again. I think we could help by practicing our skills." Ronan says bluntly. He knows that he can't stop Elesis so he followed her like before. It is bad for my heart if they continue again.

"It is true that you can help me that way, but what I want to give hints are in writing fictions not actual battle." I tell them clearly now.

"I see; so let me give an example." Elesis says. This is her example:

Sieghart was walking before he met with Dio. "Hey brat!" He greeted the demon which angered him. They prepared their weapon, Soluna and Death Star. They battled for several hours and parting full of bruises.

"There you go!" She ends it full of confident.

"Too boring…" I comment on her example. Readers, you know that the scene is not enough, don't you? It still needs major changes. No one will be happy to read battle scene like that. "Can you repair it, Ronan?"

"I'll try, but don't hope too much from me." He replies, and here is Ronan's version:

Master Sieghart was walking at the garden. Then he met with Master Dio on the way. They stared at each other. With nowhere to go, Master Sieghart said, "Hey brat!" which angered Master Dio so much. They readied their weapons and engaged into battle. Master Dio started with Infernal Spear attack. Master Sieghart could evade it and countered with a slash on his back. In respond, Master Dio was spinning his body and parried it with his weapon. They locked in strength battle. Master Sieghart stepped back and unleashed Unlimited Blade while Master Dio countered it with Chaotic Spark. Then they continued at it until their power drained out. They parted weakly without seeing at each other.

"Maybe, this is my best. I hope I can satisfy you." Ronan ends the scene.

"Much better. But I know the scene could be improved more. The points of how to make good battle scene can be seen there, in those stories." I say. Since it is too boring to continue with quotes, I will say it directly.

First point of all, it is to know the character you're using. Of course, this one is not only for battle scene, but for making over all of the fictions. You won't be safe from flaming if you make a fiction that contains extreme OOC without explanation in the summary. Readers will think you know the characters and will use them as they should be. And if they find OOC especially extreme one, they will badmouthing the fiction and the author. Be careful then…

Next, the second point is to create reason to engage in a fight. This reason can be different depends on the situation. I can't point what reason is good or bad. In this case, Sieghart and Dio are like natural enemy, so with just a light mockery or just a slipped word they will engage in a battle. It is no fun to see someone who fights with the other just because they met. What more, they have just met without any information of each other and with no intention. Maybe the intention is to be the strongest in the area, it could be, right?

You can put the reason to fight in front, inside the battle, or after the battle ends. You can also put it in the next chapter as the mystery. Or maybe the reason is implied in the original story so you can peel it to use it as reason of the battle.

The third point, I can't think more than these 3 points, is to know your character (again?). In this point, I want you to know the movement, how they battle, how they respond to something, all of battle linked information of the character. I know that not all of movement in Grand Chase online game can be used. You will need to improvise what kind of movement match the situation. But don't improvise the skills since those skills are what make the character being loved.

From these points, Elesis's example contains the first and second points, but not the third point. On Ronan's example, it contains all the points, but he forgot to mention the weapons. You know that Grand Chase can utilize the skills with special weapons. There are 4 jobs with 4 weapons that have their own unique skills.

If you want to make a good-to-epic battle scene, Ronan's example must be added with some details such as skills movements, the detailed actions, and the target of the movements. You can write down whether ones attack lands on gut or face or shoulder or… just improvise it. More detail means the battle scene went nearer to epic battle scene. But you should consider how long the typed scene. I doubt I like long battle scene in a 10k+ words chapter (I mean the chapter became long just because of the battle scene.).

"And… you are ignoring us…" Elesis grumbles, hard stepping on the ground.

"Sorry, hahaha." I reply her.

"You said that my example could be improved. Could you tell us about that?" Ronan asks.

"Okay… if you insist." I am trying to copy and add the example. And like this:

Sieghart was walking at the garden. Then he met with Dio on the way. They stared at each other. With nowhere to go, Sieghart said, "Hey brat!" which angered Dio so much. They readied their weapons, Soluna and Death Star, and engaged into battle. Dio started with Infernal Spear, he summoned a large spear and trusted it to his enemy. Sieghart could evade it and countered with a slash on his back. In respond, Dio was spinning his body and parried it with his Death Star. They locked in strength battle. Sieghart stepped back and unleashed Unlimited Blade, flash of slashs in quick movement with the end of a heavy downward slash. It got Dio and made him took several damages then Dio countered with Chaotic Spark, he created a demonic ball which quickly unleashed thorns that hit Sieghart, leaving him wounded. They continued to attack each other until their power drained out and fell on the ground. They parted weakly without seeing at each other after gaining a little power to move their bodies.

"That's it, although it is not epic one." I end it.

"True, this is not too boring." Elesis says.

"It is better, but still need more improvement. I will let it like that, since the improvement will take time and different for each writer." I want to ignore her comment, but she pins me on the floor. "Stop! You'll break my arms!"

"Then I'll break it now." She threatens me. I don't have any powers that match her, but Ronan pulls her quickly and drag her out of my room.

"Okay then… We'll go now. Later!" Ronan tells me before he steps out dragging Elesis and closes my room's door.

Well, I know this so called 'guide' still imperfect. I welcome any additions. I am also an amateur and like to improve myself. Hope this so called 'guide' could help you to improve your battle scene.


End file.
